The present technology relates to an audio processing device, audio processing method, recording medium, and program and, in particular, to an audio processing device, audio processing method, recording medium, and program allowing audio output with high audio quality.
In designing an acoustic device such as a multi-way loudspeaker outputting audio for each of a plurality of bands, a technology of previously measuring acoustic characteristics of the entire acoustic device to enhance audio quality of outputted audio by an inverse filter or equalizing has been widely spread.
In related art, audio quality deteriorates when the band is widened for reproduction while frequency-amplitude characteristics and frequency-phase characteristics of plurality of loudspeakers are being disturbed. It is thus considered that audio quality can be enhanced by correcting the frequency-amplitude characteristics and the frequency-phase characteristics for each loudspeaker. However, to enhance audio quality by using limited calculation resources to configure a DSP (a digital signal processor), the limitation of the calculation resources in correcting an audio output of each loudspeaker restricts enhancement of audio quality.
Thus, a technology has been suggested in which correction is made by a correction filter over the entire band of an audio signal before band division and then the band is divided for output (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-184040).